


Obsession

by USER21peach



Category: Obsession - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 年齡差/26歲白領X19歲少年“徐英浩不是故意的，他发誓。这是他第三次看到那个男孩自慰了。“
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 24





	Obsession

徐英浩不是故意的，他发誓。  
这是他第三次看到那个男孩自慰了。

这真的太他妈的尴尬——  
男孩丝毫没发现这些，透过玻璃窗可以看到他纤细的的手腕撑在窗台上因为用力凸显的青筋，要是从单薄的肩膀往下看能看到清晰的脊椎骨，男孩真的太瘦，可是瘦得能勾起人某种不该有的凌虐欲。  
那根狰狞的阳具在一寸一寸撑开他的身体，他不敢相信男孩竟然能吃下它，因为跪坐在地上那处小洞若隐若现，因为失力一坐到底男孩立刻刺激得昂起了头，尖锐的下颚线条在看者心上猫抓般划过细痕—

每次在这个时候，徐英浩都在责备自己的卑劣，他迅速把窗帘拉上，好像这里没有多余的氧气让他呼吸一样，更让他窘迫的是自己每次看着都很有感觉。  
他不是这样的人，他在公司里很抢手，起码面对着那些穿着丝袜往他腿上蹭的人他能立刻划清界限，对数不清的表白也能迅速抽出身来，他应该是温柔而无情的上司，应该是经验丰富的猎手，绝不是像现在一样，看到小男孩就走不动，仿佛处男一样看到对方出现就手足无措。

男孩没错，在他这个年纪有这样的性癖再正常不过了，这是座新的大楼搬进来的人也不多，偶尔放荡也是种可爱，尤其男孩几次还穿着某种蕾丝短袜。  
徐英浩有时候下班能看到他在遛狗，两条长腿在短裤下毫无遮掩，在他眼睛里一摆一摆，男孩好看得不真实，比起是那种柔和的长相却因为锋利的线条勾勒出了两分干练，但是总有些表情能让人觉得他很乖—  
比如说下午他看见男孩在吃甜筒。  
舌头勾起奶油往嘴里送，嫩粉的舌头舔弄白色浓稠液体就像是在口交，他的性爱天赋一定是满点，嘴角还残留着没吃干净的雪糕，用舌头去清理反而让人看清他那张灵活的嘴多么适合给人吹。  
倘若有一天可以…  
可以吃到。

男孩也眼熟他，伸手跟他打招呼，徐英浩才反应过来自己想的是有多么出格，他真觉得自己和那些精虫上脑的变态也没什么区别了—  
“你的狗呢？”  
“Ruby吗？这段时间我把她送到我姐姐那里一段时间。”男孩兴致也高，  
“我也挺想她的。”  
是嘛…我也挺想你的。

“噢。”  
场面现在陷入一种奇妙的尴尬，心照不宣的气氛包围了他们。他傻站着，男孩的雪糕球的奶油快要滴滴答答的流到男孩的手上，徐英浩急忙去拿开那支可怜的甜筒,奶油就沾上他的西装外套，还有他的手。  
手上突然空出的感觉让他迅速反应，可是为时已晚，白色的液体早就顺着徐英浩的手一滴一滴在地上化开，变成甜味的雨点。  
“对不起！！！天呐！！您还好吗！！”  
男孩立刻想要去拿回甜筒，可是情况却变得更糟糕，甜筒因为晃动直接整个掉到地上，清脆的响声是它的遗言。  
“是我对不起，搞得你吃不上甜筒了。”  
徐英浩也因为甜筒掉下而变得堂皇，  
“我现在去给你买一支，乖乖站在这里等我。”

他迅速的跑开，皮鞋在水泥地上发出清脆的跑动声，手上的奶油也变得粘稠，他想到男孩的舔弄嘴唇的舌头…  
救命，真的性感透了。

离家最近的小卖部有洗手池，男孩没有追过来，他甚至有些害怕男孩会不会不等他。徐英浩好久没吃甜腻的东西，良好的自律让他家里囤满了咖啡豆一类，看着眼前画画绿绿的包装袋他不知如何下手，最后挑了一款看上去最简单的甜筒匆匆买单。  
如果喜欢就太好了。

他老远就看到男孩的身影，男孩站在原地，四处张望着，好像在等他，好像也不是，徐英浩一步一步走进，直到四目相对，男孩大力向他招手，  
然后他飞奔向他。

好像男孩跑过来的时候风也带上了香气，徐英浩抓着甜筒的手也有些发烫，男孩弯下腰跟他道谢，  
“麻烦您了！”  
“真的是不好意思！”  
该死的，男孩的弯下腰的瞬间竟然还能从宽大的领口里看到他嫩红的乳头—  
徐英浩默默把视线移开了，这种程度要他坐怀不乱实在太难，眼前的男孩就像一块甜美的香草蛋糕，他比什么口味的甜筒都要好吃一万倍。  
男孩接过甜筒，突然想起什么似的，手伸进裤袋里不知道要掏出什么东西，最后塞到他手里。  
是塑料的触感，尖刺扎着他的皮肤，还有纸…  
徐英浩脑袋里突然闪过了一些匹配度极高的东西，他看男孩的表情，男孩笑着去看他，他缓缓张开他的手—  
操，避孕套和十块钱纸币。

“你…”  
徐英浩正要张嘴，男孩突然踮起脚，手臂圈住他的脖颈，他身上有股很熟悉的味道，爱好收集香水的徐先生立刻分辨出是大吉岭茶，象征着干净的橘调，也好像是男孩的代言词一样伴着男孩的嘴唇侵袭着徐英浩的全身心。  
救命。  
男孩青涩的吻技对经验老到的徐英浩来说太过新鲜，舌头交缠的瞬间徐英浩甚至有种犯罪的背徳感，他去引诱男孩的舌头，他轻轻去啃咬男孩的下唇，似乎要咬肿，可是多了两分色情意味，男孩完全跟着他的呼吸走，搭在肩膀上的手臂也逐渐变得沉重，  
啊，上钩了。

嘴唇分开的瞬间男孩的脸也因为缺氧变得粉红，空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，  
“还吃甜筒吗？”  
徐英浩看向他已经被爱欲迷蒙的眼，挑了一下眉。  
“不吃了。”  
他低着头，好像在等徐英浩的回应。  
“来我家。”  
徐英浩直接把他打横抱起，男孩真的很轻，在他怀里就像某种可爱的小动物一样，头因为害羞靠在他的胸膛，却又被徐英浩的心跳堵得无处可逃。  
“你心跳好快。”  
他耳尖都是红的。  
电梯里狭窄的空间充斥着他们交叠的心跳声，男孩快要眩晕，徐英浩才开口，  
“因为是你。”

急不可耐的掏出钥匙开门，徐英浩几乎是用踢的去关上扇可怜的门，引来怀里人的轻笑，  
“你对它也温柔点嘛。”  
徐英浩去啄他的唇，  
“在你面前，他们都不算什么。”

男孩直接被推倒在柔软的床上，床铺因为重量压下去一点。他的纤细的手腕被徐英浩压在床上不能动弹，于是他用腿去圈徐英浩的腰，没想到他亲得更深，男孩觉得整个人被泡在水里一样，看向在他的锁骨肆虐的男人索求更多，却被人翻了个面。  
他跪在床上，宽大的短袖被推到最上面，男人玩弄着他的乳头，他的腰早就软下，接着是翘得老高的结实屁股。  
徐英浩打了一巴掌，清脆的声音回荡在房间，他吃疼闷哼出声，男人俯下身子轻咬他的耳垂，  
“在窗台做给谁看呢？”  
男孩不解地回头，突然想到什么触电般把头埋得更低，嘴唇被咬出一圈白，  
没想到徐英浩又给他补了一巴掌。  
“说，给谁看的。”  
屁股上火辣辣的掌印顺着神经点燃他的爱欲神经，他的性器和他的想法完全背道而驰，顶出一小块布料让男人看得更加清楚，  
“给你，啊…给你…”  
“是吗？我听不到？”  
徐英浩加大力度给了他一掌，男孩紧抓着床单，上面出现了层层叠叠的褶皱，  
“是…是泰容给daddy看的……哈…”  
操蛋，为什么他的名字也这么好听。  
徐英浩满意地看男孩红白交错的臀瓣，手指在漂亮的腰窝上面划过，引起男孩一阵轻颤。单手解下皮带绑在男孩的手腕上，双手别在身后就像昂贵的性爱娃娃，狠力扯下他的内裤，塞进他那张惹人遐想的嘴里，  
“听好了，你的小洞是怎么被daddy操出水来的。”  
李泰容良好的自慰习惯让他的小洞无比柔软，徐英浩在床头随便拿了一瓶润滑就能轻易塞进两根手指，他在操干他的的软洞，男孩因为情动脚趾也可爱地蜷起来，  
“手指就能高潮了，你能坚持到daddy干你吗？”  
“啊…可以…”  
“哈…daddy操进来…”  
男孩转头想看他，却因为这个姿势跪得更深，  
“操我…daddy…”  
“如你所愿。”

徐英浩的太大了，这比他的所有的自慰棒都要大，他被填得满满的，喉咙也因为舒爽发出声音，  
“啊…”  
徐英浩的手指伸进他的嘴里，泰容尝出一些咸甜，结果带出更多的口水，他试着去含住没想到对方却像捉弄他似的摆弄着他的舌头，  
“嗯呃…”

徐英浩一开始动的很慢，这个体位很轻易就能进得很深，他的穴洞被撑得满胀，他的性器能把他轻易打开到极致，他的呻吟也在不断升温，  
徐英浩坏心的大力抽动，又在边缘停止，从天堂跌落地底的感觉让小猫不爽，  
闷哼着要更多，“daddy…”  
“喜欢就自己动。”  
他哪里能，可是想要高潮的欲望完全支配了他，动着腰，那根性器在他的穴道里鲜活跳动，他就快昏过去，努力往自己向那根性器上送，就像是他平时做的那样，  
他想要更多，不够，这点不够。  
手的束缚让他无法自己解决，他几乎要哭了，  
“daddy…我不行…呜呜…”  
徐英浩心软得不行，他比他的所有床伴都要美丽，他的肉体上还残留着属于青春期的皂味，他吻他的肩胛骨，  
“我这就给你。”

这是猛烈的抽插，李泰容的腰被刺激得止不住向下塌，但只能被男人按着送上一波猛烈的攻击，  
“啊…daddy…我要…哈啊！”  
他的声音因为高潮喑哑，在房间里变得更为色情，  
“宝贝，泰容，come for me”  
他猛往他的点上撞，泰容就像搁浅的鱼一样止不住的痉挛，他根本不需要自己去触碰他就能自己高潮，那些浓精沾在床单上，他的喘息就像泡了水一样色情。  
徐英浩大概挺动了十几下，最后拔出来射在他的漂亮的腰窝里，皮带解开的时候男孩已经脱力，他用手去给他抹去生理泪水，  
在他的脸颊上落下一吻，  
“我喜欢你，泰容。”  
男孩意识已经游离，他靠在他的胸膛，  
“嗯，我也是。”  
“徐英浩。”


End file.
